The Girl From The Tower
Come in GHOULS and BOILS to my CASTLE, for this SHRIEK'S DEADTIME STORY heh-heh! This little EERIE-OFFERING, will be rather DEAD-ON heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... One evening back in 1876, over in Paris, France, where a little girl walked into a tower with a young couple. The girl and the couple climbed up a staircase together. They climbed up high and as the young couple walked into a room, the little girl was climbing up the last few steps. There were three bullies who stopped up, at the top of the steps and as the younger girl reached them, they laughed and all pushed her down down the entire flight of stairs, as she screamed, killing her. The three older boys ran off, quickly, as her dead body was way down at at foot of the staircase. Sixty years later, three old men sat together in a home in Paris one evening. On a radio in the parlor, a man's voice announced: "tonight, this is the anniversary of Aimee LaFausse, when sixty years ago, eight year old Aimee was murdered by an unknown assassin, whom was never caught! Little Aimee LaFausse lived in a tower with her mother and father!". One of the old men looked back at another. "We were never caught, Pierre!" he told him, smiling. "Yes, and we never will be Jacque" Pierre replied. "Sixty years already oh my boys" the third old man added to Jacque and Pierre. "Would you care for some wine to celebrate, Louis?" Pierre asked the third old man. "Yes please, sounds splendid, Pierre!!" he replied. "It does indeed" Jacque agreed. Pierre got up from their sofa, going into the kitchen. Jacque and Louis lit cigars on the sofa and both heard a slight knock on their front door. Louis got up and answered the door to a little girl in a black dress and bonnet, with her face down. "Pardon me sir, but it is rather cold out. May I warm up please?" the little girl asked Louis. "Sure little girl" he invited. "Thank you" she said, coming into the house. The little girl layed down on the sofa, facing the back of the couch and Pierre returned from the kitchen with three bottles of wine. "Who is this now?" Pierre asked Jacque and Louis. "Some little girl Pierre" Louis replied, and then, the girl sat up, raising her head with a few cracks. Her face was that of a ghostly-skull, causing Pierre, Louis and Jacque to all scream out in horror. The ghostly-skeleton stood back up and said to the old men, "I am Aimee LaFausse, the little girl from the tower who you all murdered!". The ghostly-zombie of Aimee LaFausse rose her skeletal-hands and Pierre ran as fast as he could back into their kitchen. Jacque jumped up from the one end of the couch and the skeleton throwing its arms around Jacque's stomach, pulling him to the floor as he screamed. The ghostly-zombie stuck its boney-fingers into his eyes, sinking them deep, back into his sockets, murdering him. Louis screamed in shock and horror, backing up to a wall. The ghostly-zombie of Aimee LaFausse came to him, reached up and jerking his head forwards, twisted it clear around, murdering Louis. Pierre was chugging one of the bottles of wine in the kitchen, as he stood by the counter. The ghostly-skeleton of Aimee LaFausse came into the kitchen, and gazed over at Pierre, with slime of yellow oozing out of her jawbone and eye sockets. Pierre noticed her and dropped the bottle of wine, smashing and spilling it, with a gasp. The ghostly-zombie then disappeared, reappearing on the countertop, standing behind Pierre and choked him to death, thrashing his head around with her boney-digits. The corpse of Pierre was dropped to the floor and the ghostly-skeleton vanished. Ha-Ha, that ending got me all CHOKED-UP hee-hee. All those FEARS later, and Pierre, Louis, Jacque and Little Aimee were REU-FRIGHT-ED heh-heh-heh.